


once the world was new

by jamestkirk



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post XMA, but also partially set during xmfc, this was written at 6am lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamestkirk/pseuds/jamestkirk
Summary: The curve of his lips, the smooth line between his brows that usually holds a furrow. It’s gentle and serene, free of all the worry and scowling that he tends to do when he’s awake, wearing it like an armor without even realizing it’s there. Only a few people really see passed it. Those close to him, and some who aren’t, but happen to have the ability to read one’s emotions whether they would like to be privy to that information or not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from "your wildest dreams" by the moody blues because that song is 100% cherik and it truly does break my heart.
> 
> this was written from 5-6am on no sleep after not writing in nearly a year so there's bound to be mistakes here. i'll fix them later, but feel free to point any out in case i miss them.
> 
> it's short but i was literally about to fall asleep when the first paragraph wouldn't leave me alone so here we are. suffering.

There’s something soft in the way Erik sleeps. It isn’t in his posture, coiled up so tightly it’s as if he’s afraid that should he let his limbs loose, the entire world would start to crumble. It’s certainly not that he’s quiet, low phrases in German slipping from his lips throughout the night, with the occasional snore even if he’d never admit it. No, the softness is in his face. The curve of his lips, the smooth line between his brows that usually holds a furrow. It’s gentle and serene, free of all the worry and scowling that he tends to do when he’s awake, wearing it like an armor without even realizing it’s there. Only a few people really see passed it. Those close to him, and some who aren’t, but happen to have the ability to read one’s emotions whether they would like to be privy to that information or not.

In a quiet movement, Charles reaches up to lightly trace the pads of his fingers over Erik’s cheeks, his nose, his lips. All familiar; shapes that’d been burned into his memory. He carefully moves on, following the lines by his mouth, around the corners of his eyes. A dull ache settles in Charles’ chest, knowing that the depth of those lines means that he’s smiled and laughed countless times in his life, but rarely around him. A selfish thought, but sometimes Charles is incredibly selfish when it comes to the man sleeping beside him.

His hand drops with a low sigh, instead coming to rest on Erik’s bare side, brushing his fingers over a small scar resting there. Unlike so many, Charles was present for that one. Present for-

* * *

 

_Giggles filled the air, followed by hurried shushing and stumbling footsteps. “Erik, be quiet! You’re going to wake everyone up,” Charles snickered, his hand reaching to cover the other man’s mouth, only to be carefully pried away. Faintly, he could pick up the waves of amusement coming off of him, as well as the slight giddy buzz that came with too much wine._

_”I’m going to wake everyone up? Not you and your- incessant giggling?” But the words were dripping in fondness and humor, spoken at a normal volume despite the warning given to him. Charles elbowed him in the side, swaying into him slightly._

_”No, not me and my- my_ laughing. _I don’t giggle.” It was said with such conviction, which Charles truly felt, that Erik let out a snort, grabbing onto his elbow and shaking it lightly, an action he wouldn’t have taken sober, and one that had a warmth settling in Charles’ stomach. Well, really, any touch from Erik would do that at the moment._

_”You giggle! Ask anyone, Charles. They’ve just been too kind to tell you.” He was smiling, proud of himself like he’d made a grand speech instead of a juvenile insult. Charles swore he was swooning. They came to a stop, Erik letting go of his elbow to dig around for the room key, much to Charles’ disappointment. He’d have to do something about this, he decided, watching as Erik fumbled to get the key in the door. And no time like the present. After a night filled with brushing hands and carefully worded insinuations, it felt safe to say that his advances wouldn’t be unwarranted. It could be the security of wine thinking for him, but, he chose not to dwell on it for too long._

_”Ah-ha!” Erik declared with a wide grin as the door successfully opened, much more open with his emotions now, matching up exactly to the ones that Charles could feel from him. It was a pleasant realization, but not one he was particularly focused on at the moment._

_”Wonderful job, Erik. I couldn’t have done it better myself,” he congratulated with all the syrupy fake sincerity he could muster, causing Erik to let out a quiet_ pah _before stepping into the room. Charles followed after him, letting the door click carefully shut behind them._

_”Your envy is showing, my friend, I shouldn’t let yourself be consumed by-” His words were cut off by Charles pointedly shoving him against the wall, his thigh sliding between his legs and his hands resting on his shoulders. There was a beat too long where they simply stared at each other, both slightly off kilter from the sudden movement, before Charles leaned up to press their mouths together._

_The kiss wasn’t good by any means. Their lips were tingling, their limbs feeling too large for their bodies, and it was nothing but a wet press of mouths with slightly too much teeth on Erik’s end. But it was a long time coming, and thus it felt like the most glorious thing in the entire universe to the two of them. Erik relaxed against him, letting his shoulders sag as he reached up to tangle his fingers in Charles’ hair, tugging slightly to pull him into a better angle, only slightly less horrible than the last._

“Endlich,” _Erik murmured against his lips, Charles letting out a quiet hum of acknowledgement as the meaning behind the word filtered through his mind._

_”Finally, indeed, my friend,” the term of affection spoken with irony now as he dragged slightly too wet kisses along Erik’s jaw, feeling the stubble burn slightly against his lips. His hands dropped from muscled shoulders to the hem of Erik’s shirt, tugging at the fabric until the other man obliged and pulled away to take it off. A quick fumble with clothing and they were both stripped down to their boxers, Charles leaning in again to kiss and nip at Erik’s neck before finally managing to pull away when Erik backed him up slightly._

_”Oh, no you don’t, this was my idea,” Charles protested before firmly grabbing onto Erik’s shoulders and backing him towards the bed, the older man’s knees hitting the edge as Charles shoved him back. Falling on top of him, his hands were already reaching to tug at Erik’s boxers when he was firmly rolled off as the other man turned on his side. “What-”_

_His question was interrupted by a string of curses, Erik’s eyes closed as he reached behind himself to touch his hip, pulling his fingers away with a light stain of blood. Not that it helped to clear matters much, only adding to the confusion and panic as Charles scrambled up off the bed to flip on the light, the pale moonlight from the window hardly enough._

_At first, he couldn’t tell what the source was, but as he got closer, he could make out the small shape of a metal nail sticking out of Erik’s side. His brows knit in confusion, “How did-” but he cut himself off as he sat down by him, already feeling slightly dizzy from standing for too long. Reaching out to try and help, his hand was batted away, the nail removing itself with a simple wave of Erik’s fingers even with a muttered expletive._

_Despite the slight dizziness, Charles stood up again, hurrying to the other side of the room to bend down and dig through his bag. “I think I’ve got bandaids in here somewhere, I- There!” Triumphantly, he held up the box of them along with the antibacterial before wobbling as elegantly as he could to Erik’s side again, plopping back down on the bed._

_”Charles, I’m fine, I’ve dealt with far worse. It’s hardly the end of the world.” But Charles only shushed him, tapping his hip in reprimand before furrowing his brows in concentration as he worked carefully to first clear off the blood -unable to find anything but his discarded pair of slacks, he mourned- before lightly spreading on the cream, and finally managing to press a bandaid to the rather small wound after some effort to get the paper backing off. When he glanced back up with a proud grin, Erik was watching him with an odd expression. Charles’ smile faded._

_”What?” a hint of hesitance in his tone._

_Realizing he’d been staring, Erik looked away, rolling onto his back again. “Nothing at all. Here, come back to bed.”_

_”Erik-” He huffed, not bothering to finish the sentence as he flipped off the light and crawled in next to him again, an unspoken agreement that the mood had vanished hanging in the air. Still, Charles was feeling brave enough to curl close to the older man, wrapping his arm around his waist in a light hold, resting his forehead against his shoulder gently._

_The minutes ticked by, only the sound of the radiator turning on and back off again and their quiet breathing filling the room. Just before Charles started to drift to sleep, there was a quiet brush against his mind. His eyes opened to find Erik looking back at him, the sincerity in his gaze making Charles’ breath hitch. In words that sounded just slightly off from his verbal voice, Erik allowed his mental shields to fall for just a moment._ It’s been a long time since someone has cared for me like that…

* * *

 

The source of the nail had eluded them both since then, though Charles thinks perhaps it might’ve fallen from one of their pockets. Not that it much matters now, but it’s one of those details one gets hung up on when thinking about the past. With how strong his memory is, it’s as if he can play any memory he wishes almost like a movie. Not one anyone but two people would watch, really, but still just as meaningful to him.

He sighs, pulling away from Erik to turn on his back with a slight amount of effort, staring up at the ceiling fan that spins in an endless loop. Erik will leave in the morning, he knows that much. No matter how much he might like to think otherwise, it’s inevitable. The man is far too restless to stay put for very long, and he’s got his own plans. Hopefully, after this, none of which will interfere too much with Charles’ own. He’ll be alone again, and _bald_ this time around which is almost more distressing than the last, and they won’t talk about what it is that’s between them.

Still, he can’t help but wonder if what Erik had said in such a vulnerable moment is still true. Over something as silly as a bandaid, but Charles had felt how much he meant them. He wonders, but they both already know the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated :) constructive criticism is welcome but obviously don't be rude about it


End file.
